In developing software, a software developer is often navigating between files that include the code of the software. For example, a developer may open one file, view code, find that the code calls code in another file, open the other file, navigate to the code, view that code, find that it calls code in yet another file, and so forth. Navigating in this manner is cumbersome and time consuming.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.